


If Looks Could Thrill

by ApocalypseThen



Series: The Futa Files [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cock Cages, F/F, Futanari, No Smut, Voyeurism, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Shepard is not at all prepared to dress like a girl. Kasumi has to be extra persuasive. It doesn't help that Shepard has an uncomfortable secret.
Relationships: Kasumi Goto/Female Shepard
Series: The Futa Files [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979471
Kudos: 30





	If Looks Could Thrill

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kasumi?" Shepard folded her arms. "I said I'd help you with a heist, not whore myself out!"

Kasumi put on her reasonable voice. It still sounded sarcastic. "Shepard. These are perfectly ordinary clothes that all kinds of women wear every day. A little black dress is practically a uniform at a cocktail party!"

Kasumi's attempt at logic fell on deaf ears. "Uh-uh. No-how. No-way." Shepard started flicking through garments, uncovering them layer by layer. "No... stockings. No... suspenders. No... what the fuck is this?"

"It's just a bra, Shepard." It was hard to see if Kasumi was rolling her eyes under her hood. "Look, you can't go... like that. Hock won't let you in the door. He doesn't know you. You look dangerous. And scruffy."

"I thought we were breaking in? Isn't that what thieves do?" Shepard said combatively. "Besides, how's it going to help what I wear? Like you say, he doesn't know me."

Kasumi sprung her trap. "Ah! But he knows _Allison Gunn_ , arms dealer, sometime mercenary, occasional femme fatale."

"You made her up!" Shepard protested. "You could have said she wears pants and boots, not all this sissy crap! You're doing this on purpose."

Kasumi giggled. "Well, yeah! Of course I am. Hock only knows Gunn by reputation. His _dick_ , on the other hand... let's just say, this look I've put together for you? Better than an invitation."

Shepard twitched at the mention of genitalia. "I hope you're not expecting me to..."

Kasumi flapped a hand. "It won't come to that. If you get that close, we'll have what we want already."

"Good, because," Shepard started. She hesitated. How much did Kasumi already know? "Whatever. Seriously, can't we lose some of this kinky shit? Or get a dress that isn't quite so tight?" 

Kasumi's smile was infuriating. "Shepard. You don't have to worry. I've thought of everything." She tossed something over.

Shepard's eyes widened as she caught and inspected it. "What the hell is this, Kasumi?" It was a fist of plastic and hinges that she couldn't figure out.

Kasumi looked her straight in the eye. "To keep you tucked away. Can't have any, ah, unprogrammed excursions ruining the ensemble."

Shepard stared back at her menacingly. "How in the hell do you know about that?" Her dick wasn't something she advertised. Although it was a more common condition since the advent of the biotic era -- one of the few less-useful but not life-threatening side effects of _in utero_ element zero contamination -- it was still rare enough to excite less imaginative people into a curiously puritanical frenzy. She'd learned to sound people out thoroughly before revealing her junk to them. Even then, one in two made polite noises and ran for the door.

"You can steal a lot of things, Shepard," Kasumi replied. "A glance. A peek." She shrugged. "I think it's beautiful, by the way. Just not what we need on this mission."

Shepard blushed, her anger clashing with her pride. She'd never had any trouble keeping her mind on the job, partly because she refused to be defined by what hung between her legs. An instructive half-hour on the extranet made her realize that _that_ rabbit hole ran _deep_. She could deal with the traditionalists and the incoherent haters; ignorance always smelled the same. It was the enthusiasts who freaked her out. She'd sooner cut it off than give any of those obsessive fetishists the slightest satisfaction. She still wasn't convinced that this wasn't all some elaborate ploy. "You know, you're a real piece of work, Kasumi." 

Kasumi responded in a husky purr. "And you're a luscious piece of meat that I really need to see cinched up in satin and silk, OK?"

Shepard blinked and laughed, taking a step back. "At least you're honest," she said. "Eventually."

"So?" Kasumi cocked a hip.

"Leave out this thing." Shepard tossed the device down on the bed.

"No offence," Kasumi said, "but we can't take that risk."

Shepard sighed. She saw the logic of it, even if she already felt the dread in the pit of her stomach. "The heels, then. Don't make me kick ass on tippy-toes."

"Nope. Hock likes women who look like they could kick ass in heels."

"I'll kick _your_ ass," Shepard muttered. She picked up a scrap of fabric at random. "This, then."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "You want to go commando?"

Shepard blushed. "Really? I thought it was, like, a bracelet...?"

Kasumi reached forward and patted Shepard's cheek. "Let me take care of it all, OK? Lose your clothes."

Kasumi's gloved hand made Shepard's heart race. She felt the beginning of an erection stirring in her pants. In her thirty years she'd managed to never once dress like a girl. It wasn't in her DNA. She got down to her boxers and hesitated. Kasumi sauntered over and hooked her thumbs into the waistband, then knelt, pulling them down swiftly.

"It's almost a shame," said Kasumi. She brandished the device in her palm, which had splayed open like a hinged eggshell. "Still. Maybe we'll find time to play after."

The skin on Shepard's balls pulled away from Kasumi's glove. Shepard felt her dick start to harden, but then she felt a numbness around the base of it. The numbness spread around her crotch. She didn't want to look down. She couldn't stand to see what was happening.

"This thing just sort of... turns you off for a while, I guess," said Kasumi. "I'll just tuck... what do you call her, anyway?"

"I never gave my dick a name, Kasumi," Shepard whispered. "That would be weird." She was trembling as if she was cold.

"I'll call her Kaiju," said Kasumi brightly. "I'll just tuck Kaiju away, she'll be perfectly safe back here between your legs."

Snicks and snacks and then a strange numb lump between her thighs were all that was left. "I can't..." Shepard said. "I can't feel anything. Is that normal?"

"Hell if I know," Kasumi quipped. "I never tried it."

Shepard felt panic rising. She'd been restrained before, in N7 training, and in one memorably disastrous attempt at bedroom games. The difference was, you could still feel handcuffs, fluffy or otherwise. There was just... nothing. Like Kaiju... dammit _no_ , like her dick had never existed, like she was just an ordinary girl... "Uh, I need you to take this thing off me right now, Kasumi," she said.

"Nuh-uh," said Kasumi. "You need to put on this suspender belt."

Shepard blew out her cheeks and rolled her eyes, using her frustration to cover her fear. "You are just so goddamn infuriating."

"Oh yeah, use that! That's so Allison."

"Allison doesn't exist! How does this thing come off?" She fumbled between her legs but couldn't find any obvious latching mechanism.

Kasumi grinned. "When I say it does."

Shepard stared her down. "So it's like that?"

"Hey, it's not your ordinary hostage situation! I've got you by the you-know, but, you know, you've got the you-knows right there, in the palm of your hand?"

Shepard looked up at the ceiling and made fists. Given enough time, she could probably figure it out, but she'd already agreed to help. She could imagine just how indifferent Kasumi would pretend to be, and knew at the same time that she'd never get another chance to earn her trust. She swallowed bile. "You are the most incoherent and annoying person in the galaxy."

"I'll put that on my resume," said Kasumi. "Now let's get you dressed for a party!"

_A couple-hundred thugs and one gunship later..._

The door to Shepard's cabin had shushed shut before she noticed that she was still tucked away. She dithered for a moment and decided that what she needed most right now was a hot shower. And a meal. Asking Kasumi for the key could wait until she didn't feel like punching her quite so much. She racked her gear and stripped off efficiently. She barely noticed the plastic lump between her thighs if she didn't think about it. It was liberating, in a way, to be freed of the sexual imperative. Even if she'd felt like rubbing one out in the shower, she couldn't.

Shepard couldn't stop thinking about the party, and how people had looked at her. She'd never felt so naked and exposed in her life. True, she hadn't spent much time around rich people. It was possible they did that cold, calculating sweep from shoes to hair to everyone. Then the distinctive narrowing of their eyes as they counted up the credits you had on display, extrapolated that to put a price on you. To see if you were buying or selling. She needed to wash off the stench of their fancy perfume and exotic fingerfoods and filthy credits and dirty, dirty looks.

Shepard opened the door to her ensuite cubicle. "So Shepard," said Kasumi, "how's it hanging?"

Shepard boggled. She bit back her first -- violent -- instincts. "I _saw_ you get out of the elevator," she said finally.

"Yes," replied Kasumi, "you did." Her eyes twinkled beneath her hood. "I thought since you've been such a good sport, I should come let Kaiju out." Before Shepard could reply, Kasumi was right in her personal space, breath tickling at her naked chest. "Or if you like," she purred, "I could dress you up like a pretty, pretty girl again, and make you beg for it."

Shepard thought about it for a New York minute. "Kasumi," she said, as plaintively as she knew how, "get bent."

Kasumi brought the wet tip of one gloved finger up to her nose and sniffed it delicately. "No need to be coy, Roy," she laughed.

Shepard's head turned to look at her other hand, which was tossing a plastic ball up in the air. "How the hell...?" she blurted, before realizing. "Huh. Part of your sales pitch?" Kasumi had slipped the device off her without her feeling a thing, all while maintaining eye contact.

Kasumi fanned her nimble fingers in front of Shepard's face, then slid around her to leave the cubicle. "I left a nice outfit under your bed. In case you change your mind." She paused at the door to the cabin. "I'll be watching."

Shepard shook her head to clear it. She made a conscious effort not to think about her dick in the shower, which she ran until the water went icy. Not to so much as brush it with her towel as she dried off. She sat carefully at the edge of the bed, legs apart so even casual contact with her thighs wouldn't set something off.

She looked around the cabin, trying to figure out where Kasumi's surveillance device would be. Her heart raced.

She looked inside the box. 

"Ugh. Pink."


End file.
